ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:6 - Evening - Avery
Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 Avery is in the study, browsing the books and humming a tune to themself. Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 Riley teleports in, "There you are!" Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 Avery jumps. "Riley!" Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "Oh sorry to startle you. I was just trying to find you." Riley looks worried, "I hope I didn't startle you too much." Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 Avery shakes their head, they put back a book on the shelf. "Did you need me?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "I just wanted to hang out!.... if you aren't busy." Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 "Oh, no I was just browing." Avery says. "They have so many books, this shelf is fiction, the one over there is non-fiction and then there's all the learny-kind of book on that one." They point. Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "Ooo nice. I'll have to grab something to read for later." Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 "This is one of my favorite." Avery says pulling out the first book of the magician series. "Dad has a lot of fantasy books, I,ve read them all." Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "Never read it. Maybe I will now." Riley reaches for the books Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 Avery hands it to them. "What do you like doing, aside from baking?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "Sewing! I make all my own clothes." Riley does a twirl, they are wearing patchwork overalls over a t-shirt Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 "It's cute!" Avery says. "I like your hair too! It's all so colorful." Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "Thank you. It takes forever to do." Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 "I can imagine!" Avery says they sit down on a big comfy chair, on a coffee table next to it is a thermos. "Do you want some tea?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "Sure!" Riley sits down, they glance to their shoulder, "Can Teddy have some as well?" Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 "So long as you have cups." Avery says. "You probably do, you've got lots of stuff." Avery unscrews the tops, pours themself some and then wait for Riley. Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 Riley pulls two unmatched cups out of their portals Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 "Is there anything you don't keep in there?" Avery laughs, pouring two cups for Teddy and Riley. Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "I'd say animals but I did put an injured bird in there once... Peanut ate it." Riley frowns as they recall the bird Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 "Oh." Avery says. "Does peanut ever come out?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "Occassionally. Not very often." Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 "What does she look like?" Avery asks, they carefully watch Teddy's cup. Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "Like a dog but with fire and bone and glowing eyes, also extra eyes and maybe extra teeth. Shes adorable." Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 Avery catches the picture from Riley's mind. "Adorable, right." Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "If you give her peanut butter cookies she'll love you forever." Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 Avery nods. "You know what's strange? I can see the tea going down but I can't see teddy or hear him. Does he not have a brain?" "What are demons made of?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "I... don't really know. Hey Teddy what are you made of?" "He just shrugged." Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 "Oh." Avery says, pausing. "Well he doesn,t have any neurons, I can sense those." Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 Riley frowns at something Teddy says Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 "What's wrong?" Avery asks. Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "Hes rude." Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 "Rude how?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "Don't worry about it." Riley smiles, and sips the tea Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 "Maybe if I touch him I'll hear him?" Avery muses. Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "You can try." Riley says, then they lurch forward slightly as their afro parts strangely. "Nevermind, hes burying himself in my hair to avoid you." Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 Avery giggles. "He's shy now?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "More like antisocial." Riley laughs Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 "Oh well." Avery says. "Maybe one day." Ezra the Floofmaster07/26/2018 "He'll warm up to you eventually... I hope." July 27, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe07/27/2018 "Maybe." Avery says. "Do you make clothes for teddy?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/27/2018 "I do... he doesn't like them." Kali the Heterophobe07/27/2018 "Really? That's a shame, you make such cute things." Avery says. "I'd be honored to have clothes made by you." Ezra the Floofmaster07/27/2018 "I can totally make you something if you let me take some measurements." Riley leans forward excitedly Kali the Heterophobe07/27/2018 Avery squees and flaps their hands. "I was kind of just shaming teddy, but that would be some mega amazing!" Ezra the Floofmaster07/27/2018 Riley grins, "You can come by my room now or later and I'll take some measurements." Kali the Heterophobe07/27/2018 "I'm not busy right now." Avery grins Ezra the Floofmaster07/27/2018 Riley grins and makes a portal for them to go to their room Kali the Heterophobe07/27/2018 Avery goes in. "You really don't like walking do you?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/27/2018 "Its just faster and more fun this way!" Kali the Heterophobe07/27/2018 "So, what do you need me to do?" Avery asks. Ezra the Floofmaster07/27/2018 "Stand still and hold your arms up." Kali the Heterophobe07/27/2018 Avery does so. "Is that it?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/27/2018 Riley nods and pulls a tap measure out of a small portal. They move quickly to measure Avery and jot down the measurements on a notebook sitting on their desk Kali the Heterophobe07/27/2018 "Do you know what you want to make?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/27/2018 "Do you have anything you want?" Kali the Heterophobe07/27/2018 "I like big comfy things." Avery says, a fact supported by their exclusive choice to swear hoodies and jeans for the past few days Ezra the Floofmaster07/27/2018 "Alright!" Kali the Heterophobe07/27/2018 "How do you make them? By hands or do you have a machine?" Avery asks. Ezra the Floofmaster07/27/2018 "A mix of both. I use my machine for bigger things and by hand for little details." Kali the Heterophobe07/27/2018 "That's cool!" Avery says. "But do you have a machine here? Wait, you can teleport!" Ezra the Floofmaster07/27/2018 "Yep. I keep my machine where I keep everything else." Kali the Heterophobe07/27/2018 "Do you even remember half of what you put in there?" Avery jokes. Ezra the Floofmaster07/27/2018 Riley taps their finger against their chin. "I remember at least 3/4s." Kali the Heterophobe07/27/2018 Avery giggles. "Three fourth is acceptable." Ezra the Floofmaster07/27/2018 "I'm glad." Riley grins Kali the Heterophobe07/27/2018 "Maybe you should keep an inventory." Avery suggests. "If you like demons, maybe you can get an accountant demons, it can't be that hard to find one." They joke Ezra the Floofmaster07/27/2018 "They aren't all as smart as Teddy." Riley scratches Teddy's head July 28, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe07/28/2018 "Oh well, at least you'll find plenty of lawyers if you need one." Avery says. Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 Riley blinks in confusion, not quite getting the joke Kali the Heterophobe07/28/2018 "It's something my dad says." Avery says. "That there's plenty of lawyers in hell." Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 "Ohhh." Kali the Heterophobe07/28/2018 "So, what now? I'm not used to hanging out." Avery says Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 "What do you wanna do?" Kali the Heterophobe07/28/2018 "I don't know, I just read a lot and play computer games at home." Avery says. Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 "We could play a game together! Or bake something!" Kali the Heterophobe07/28/2018 "A game sounds fun." Avery says. "I need to watch how much cookies I eat." July 30, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster07/30/2018 "What game do you wanna play?" Kali the Heterophobe07/30/2018 Avery lists off some of their favorite game: computer and card based. "Although if we play cards we should get the others." Ezra the Floofmaster07/30/2018 "Anything is fine with me. But I don't know where Michelle and Drew are." Kali the Heterophobe07/30/2018 "Have you tried sending them a text?" Avery asks. Ezra the Floofmaster07/30/2018 "Not yet." Riley takes out their phone and shoots off a quick text to Michelle and Drew Kali the Heterophobe07/30/2018 Michelle answers positively, there's a thud on the roof a moment later. "They should put a door up here." She texts them. Ezra the Floofmaster07/30/2018 Riley laughs at her text Kali the Heterophobe07/30/2018 "I'm on the roof, can I get a portal?" She then texts. Ezra the Floofmaster07/30/2018 Riley portals her in Kali the Heterophobe07/30/2018 Michelle comes in. "I had wind in my eyes." She says. "I think the roof is okay." Ezra the Floofmaster07/30/2018 Riley giggles Kali the Heterophobe07/30/2018 Avery laughs too. "Maybe I should get goggles,"Michelle ponders to herself. Ezra the Floofmaster07/30/2018 "It would look cute." Blue the Useless Lesbian07/30/2018 Drew responses positively, asking where they’re at Category:Roleplay Category:Avery Roleplay Category:Riley Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay